Belias
Belias, the Gigas is a recurring creature from the world of Ivalice. He appears as a four-armed giant with ram-like horns. Belias has appeared as both a Summon of Fire and one of the Lucavi, and is associated the sign Aries, the Ram, which is visible by his horns. Appearances ''Final Fantasy XII Belias is the first Esper obtained in ''Final Fantasy XII. From his power of Fire, Belias's color sign is Red. He is referred to as the Mesha Ascendant, which is the Sanskrit name of its Zodiac sign as used in Jyotish (Hindu) astrology. Belias is found in the Tomb of Raithwall guarding his master's tomb. He is the only Esper that must be summoned during the main storyline, to open the gate to the Ancient City of Giruvegan. Belias can be unlocked in the Sky Pirate's Den in the Clan Primer. By acquiring every Esper, including Zodiark, the player gets the award of High Summoner. Belias is also Ashe's summon in the Final Fantasy XII playable demo. Belias's license costs 10 LP, and he requires one Mist Charge to summon. Attacks Painflare: A Fire-elemental attack. It is like the standard higher level Fire spell. Hellfire: A Fire-elemental attack, and Belias's ultimate attack. Twirling his staff, Belias summons a giant fireball. He then sets his staff ablaze, jumps high into the air and thrusts his staff into the earth, making the ground break apart. Fire and molten rock from the depths of hell spew out, burning everything in their path and damaging the enemy. In Final Fantasy XII International, Painflare's power was boosted. Belias can also cast Fira and Cura. He also has the Piercing Magic augment. Gambit Information Stats *'Attack': 100 *'Defense': 100 *'Magick Defense': 100 Belias absorbs Fire, is weak against Water, and takes half damage from every other element. Technicks *Libra - Belias always has Libra automatically. Magicks *None Passive *None Gallery ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings At the Yapih Caverns, after taking care of Ba'Gamnan, the party attempts to hunt down the Judge of Wings to the Dais of the auracite. Before they can approach her, she summons Belias to attack the party. After defeating Belias, as well as a whole horde of Fire Yarhi, the party gets closer to the Judge. However, Belias was only a distraction for the party; the Judge of Wings has now had enough time to summon Bahamut, the ultimate summon. After the following scenes, the party can access Belias on the Ring of Pacts. Belias is a Rank III Magical (Ranged) Fire summon. Vaan learns his Quickening after defeating him. *'Painflare': Deals heavy Fire damage to one foe. *'Firaja: Deals heavy Fire damage to all foes in range. ''Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn In ''Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn, Tristan the dark summoner summons Belias to fight alongside him in his last battle against the Adventurer. Belias shared the model with Ifrit-Egi but his size is much bigger and his color is purple instead of red. ''Final Fantasy Tactics'' Also known as '''Velius, Belias is one of the Lucavi and the second fought in the storyline. Dormant in the Aries Zodiac Stone, Belias awoke as Wiegraf Folles, who held its stone, crawled out of Orbonne Monastery with mortal wounds, and immediately offered to save his life in exchange for him to join the Lucavi. Wiegraf accepted and was transformed into the Gigas, as Ramza watched in awe. He then left the monastery to join the Knights Templar. Wiegraf, or Belias, later participated in The Horror of Riovanes alongside his leader, Folmarv Tengille, slaughtering several guards of Riovanes. Wiegraf was confronted by Ramza, and defeated, which triggered his transformation into the Gigas. Meanwhile, Ramza's comrades arrived and together they banished the Gigas back into the Stone. ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Belias returns as a Scion. A unit must be equipped with the Gigas Pendant to summon him. His attack, Hellfire, deals heavy Fire damage to all foes. Etymology In Christianity, Belias means "Father of Lies". Belial (also Belias; from Hebrew בְּלִיַּ֫עַל Bəliyyáʻal; also named Matanbuchus, Mechembuchus, or Meterbuchus in older scripts) is a demon in the Bible, Christian apocrypha and Jewish apocrypha, and also a term used to characterize the wicked or worthless. Some scholars translate it from Hebrew as "worthless" (Beli yo'il), while others translate it as "yokeless" (Beli ol), "may have no rising" (Belial), or "never to rise" (Beli ya'al). Belias's link to Aries and the Ram may be based on "belias" being similar to the French word for Aries, "Bélier". Trivia *In the manga version of Final Fantasy XII Belias's glyph marks itself on the back of Ashe's hand as a sign of its servitude to her. *Belias, along with Mateus, Hashmal and Shemhazai are the only Espers to return in Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings with their special ability replaced by the ultimate black magick(Firaja, Blizzaja, Stoneja and Thundaja respectively). Belias's Deathblow, Hellfire is exclusive to Ifrit (Revenant Wings) instead in the game. de:Belias (FFXII) Category:Final Fantasy XII Espers Category:Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Espers Category:Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Scions